gingamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
Gingaman redirects here. For the evil Sentai that appeared in Fiveman, see Galaxy Sentai Gingaman. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (星獣戦隊ギンガマン, Seijū Sentai Gingaman), translated into English as Starbeast Squadron Gingaman, (Ginga can be translated as galaxy, but no kanji was given in the logo, and the series uses it as a meaningless proper noun that has nothing to do with galaxies) is Toei Company Limited's 22nd production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage has been used in the American series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Gingaman was also the last Super Sentai series to feature the word "man" in its title as well as its title name for the present Sentai team. Plot "The Starbeasts: They are mysterious animals who fight for the sake of defending harmony in the Milky Way!" 3,000 years ago, the Balban space pirates invaded Earth. The Starbeasts and the first Gingaman, warriors of the Ginga Forest, fought them with the mystical power called Earth and eventually were able to imprison them. Subsequently, the Ginga people cloaked their forest within boundaries and passed on the duty of Ginga warriors through generations. Hyuuga, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and Saya are chosen as the 133rd generation of warriors of the Starbeast Swords. Ryouma is very happy that his elder brother Hyuuga succeeds to the honorable title. While Elder Orghi holds the succession ceremony of the Starbeast Swords, an earthquake breaks the seal of Balban. Orghi orders the 133rd generation of warriors to get the GingaBraces hidden in Roaring Mountain. However, the Balban attacks them to prevent the birth of the new Gingaman. During the battle, Hyuuga gets shallowed into a crack in the ground which Captain Zahab of the Balban created. Becoming enraged, Ryouma activates his Earth power and awakens the GingaBraces. The Gingaman fight together with the Starbeasts against the Balban, who desire to revive the Demon Beast Daitanix, on whose "corpse" they built their castle. Characters "Blades of legend that runs through the Galaxy!! Seijuu Sentai Gingaman!!" Gingamen Arsenal *Starbeast Swords/Flashing Starbeast Swords *Ginga Braces *Mechanical Blade Kiba **Kiba Cutter **Kiba Shot **Kiba Claw **Kiba Knives **Kiba Arrow *Beast Attack Rods *Bull Riot *Beast Armor Shine **Beast Armor Claws *Knight Axe Vehicles *Beast Racehorses **Red Spark **Green Wind **Blue Horizon **Yellow Thunder **Pink Flower *Mobile Steed Galeo Pulsar Starbeasts *(Super Armor Shine) Gingaioh **(Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon **(Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon **(Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla **(Silver) Starbeast Gingaverick **(Silver) Starbeast Gingat *Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus **Heavy Knight BullBlack **Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus *Steel Starbeasts **Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos ***GigaWheel 1 ***GigaWheel 2 ***GigaWheel 3 ***GigaWheel 4 ***GigaWheel 5 **Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix ***GigaWing 1 ***GigaWing 2 ***GigaWing 3 ***GigaWing 4 ***GigaWing 5 **Giant Steel Starbeast GigaBitus Crusier Mode/Scramble Mode Allies *Elder Orghi (1-2, 50) *Wisdom Tree Moak (3-48, 50) *Fairy Bokku *Haruhiko Aoyama *Yuuta Aoyama *Degius (40) *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V Space Pirates Balban *Captain Zahab *Captain Gregory (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Steerwoman Shelinda (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *The Balban Army Generals (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Gun General Sambash (1-12, 18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Sword General Budoh (1-24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Spectral Empress Iliess (1-34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Evil Empress Iliess (34) **Destruction King Battobas (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Black Marketeer Biznella (29-47)/Majin Biznella (47) *Seamen Yartots Sambash Majin Gang *Kolshizer (2, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Rigurou (3) *Dreddredder (4) *Bucter (5, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Tagredor (6-7) *Torbador (6-7, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Dolmar (8) *Mandiger (9, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Sutoiji (10) *Neika (11, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Gurinji (12) Budoh Majin Mob *Komuhachi (2, 12-13, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Fudasoushou (14) *Kemuemon (15, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Amehoshi (16) *Kugutsudayu (17) *Kairikibou (18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns (19-23) **Sand Explosion Thief: Sunabakutou (19) **Hyoudogasa (20) **Houretsudou (21) **Dotoumusha (22-23) *Onimaru & Yamimaru (24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Iliess Majin Tribe *Medoumedou (2, 19, 23-24) *Wangawanga (25, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Geltgelt (26, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Morugumorugu (27, 34) *Hierahiera (28, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Barukibaruki (30, 34) *Garagara (31, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Merudameruda (32) *Desphias (33, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Battobas Majin Corps *Bamasuu (35, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Bonbusu (36, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Gobisuu (37) *Magudasu (38, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Bazugasu (39, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Degiusu (40) *Dangusu (2, 44, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Chainsaws (45, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Zakkasu (46) *Mizarusu (48) Demon Beasts *Demon Beast Daitanix (1-43) **Earth Demon Beast (44-50) *Demon Beast Daitanix II (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Other Villains *Barreled Scholar Pucrates (1-)/Pucorpse Pucrates (-49) Themes and Motifs *The main theme for Seijuu Sentai Gingaman uses various motifs of classical elements; such as pirates (for the main antagonists), horsemen, and legendary elements ( knights, warriors, etc). *When you see the Gingamen on their horses, this is a sign and concept of horsemanship. Episodes Cast Main cast * Ryouma: * Hayate: (now known simply as Koji) * Gouki: * Hikaru: * Saya, Misaki Hoshino: * Hyuuga: * Haruhiko Aoyama: * Yuuta Aoyama: * Suzuko Mizusawa: * Shunsuke Kishimoto: * Elder Oogi: * Miharu: * Moak: * Bokku: * BullBlack: * Krantz: * Zahab: * Steerwoman Shelinda: * Bucrates: * Sambash: * Budoh: * Iliess: * Battobas: * Biznella: * Narrator: Suit Actors * Ginga Red, Bull Taurus, Ginga Leon: * Ginga Red, Ginga Leon: * Budoh, Biznella, Ginga Red: * Ginga Green, Gingalcon, Ginga Rhinos: * Ginga Blue, Gingarilla, Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh, Zahab: * Ginga Yellow, Ginga Verick, Giga Phoenix: * Ginga Pink, Gingat, Heavy Knight: * Sambash, Black Knight: * Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh: * Iliess: * Battobas: * Bucrates: Trivia *While this isn't the first Sentai series to have a Power-up Transformation, it was the first to have said Power-up that lasted throughout the series, the Beast Armor Shine. The first was Megaranger with the Mega Tector, although it was only used for Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger. *Gingaman is the only Sentai team to have both of their team-up specials take place after the end of their series. *''Gingaman'' begins a stretch of Sentai where the three main colors (Red, Blue, Yellow) are all male, which lasts through Gaoranger to a count of four. This is the longest run of male Sentai in these positions since the four series stretch from Denziman through Dynaman. **On the other hand, the Power Ranger equivalents all had female Yellows. Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *